Penelope Whitman
Penelope was born amidst a huge storm in Willow Creek. Her mother Dawn gave birth to Penelope in the pub next to father Arthur. Penelope had an older brother named Seamus and was then followed by Kathleen and Mia. Penelope grew up and developed a passion for money and finance. She wanted to be powerful and own a company when she grew up. When she was a young adult, she was shocked to discover Dawn sleeping with Kathleen's husband, Rico. Penelope decided to tell Arthur and Kathleen. Rico was kicked out and Arthur took the kids to start a new life in Del Sol Valley, leaving Dawn alone. They moved into a large wealthy house that the Osborne family used to live in. Seamus married Chelsea Browning and moved in with her. Penelope fell for Rodney Bjergsen and married him. Tragically, Rodney died in a steam accident, before Penelope gave birth to his daughter, Maggie. Penelope was enraged when the Espinosa family managed to evict the Whitmans. Penelope took Maggie to move back in with Dawn. Mia moved away with Dawn. Arthur moved in with his siblings and parents, while Kathleen moved away due to her hatred of Dawn. Penelope met Dawn's housemates; Alec Devine, Tanisha, Elsie and young Traci and Xavier, none of which she trusted. She also bonded with half-sister Denise. Penelope was approached by the Bjergsen family, who blamed Penelope for supposedly killing Rodney for his fortune. Penelope denied this and asked them for privacy. Penelope discovered Alec had been secretly bringing down Dawn, spreading rumours of her unfaithfulness. Penelope threatened to expose Alec and tell his wife, unless he accepted her money and agreed to move away. Alec did so and moved away with Tanisha and Traci. Elsie and Xavier also joined them. Penelope was slightly saddened when her parents divorced, but devised a plan to steal the pub for herself. Throughout the next few years Penelope had several doubts about her plan and initially decided not to go through with it. With her inner demons eating away at her, however, Penelope snapped and stole ownership of the pub through deceptive means. She kicked Dawn out for ruining her childhood, and Denise went with her mother. Penelope and Maggie continued to live in the pub. Penelope was devastated to hear that Dawn had unexpectedly died of old age. Guilt-ridden, she decided to look after Denise and won custody of her. However, Denise was extremely hateful of Penelope for kicking Dawn out. Penelope worried she would try and take over the pub so kept a close eye on her. Eventually, Maggie married Nestor Marcus, who decided to move in. Denise invited her friend Traci Devine to come stay with them too. Penelope had suspicions that Traci was out to get her, but thought not much of it. When Penelope discovered Arthur was having a severe depression episode, she was forced to put Maggie in charge of the pub and travel to Brindleton Bay to help look after him and her new half-brother Marcelo. Penelope was shocked to discover that someone had been carrying out illegal acts in her pub for a long time and had reported her license. Penelope was given a deadline for a huge sum of money which she could not pay back, forcing her to sell the pub. Nestor appeared as a surprise contender and bought the pub, assuring Penelope that Maggie and Denise would stay living there.